


A Helping Hand

by orphan_account



Series: House and Cameron moments [5]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron visits House in the hotel where he's licking his wounds after Cuddy dumped him.<br/>"Out of the chute" episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> The visit is set after the scene where House and Wilson get massage.

House is resting on the bed after his massage. Wilson has already left, and so he's just by himself. What he told his friend wasn't a lie. He really is fine. At least it feels like it for the moment. He has to admit that he is glad that Wilson came. He needs him to come so House can send him off and tell he's fine and that Wilson is overreacting. Repeat enough, and maybe he will believe it himself.  
His daydreaming is interrupted by a soft knock on the door. He sits up. "Come in!" He shouts. It must be the hooker.  
The door opens and Cameron appears before his widening eyes. She's wearing a simple cotton dress and her hair is put up in a bun.  
"I didn't order _you_ ," House comments, unable to come up with something more witty.  
Cameron just stands there, her face mirroring Wilson's one from earlier.  
House sits on the edge of the bed, putting his bare feet on the floor. The only clothes he's wearing is pajama pants. He sighs.  
"Wilson," he drawls in frustration. Wilson must have called her.  
"No," she shakes her head. "Cameron," she says, pointing to herself as if she's talking to a retarded child.  
House doesn't even try to smile at her joke.  
"You just have to marry him," he adds, "so you could be Mr and Mrs Caring."  
She comes to the bed and sits silently next to him.  
"Is there anyone else out there?" House asks pointing at the door. "Do invite everybody in at once, so I'm saved from repeating that I'm fine and I just need a couple of weeks off."  
"No one but me," she replies quietly.  
"Go on," he urges her with a gesture, "give me your lecture and get out."  
"I'm not going to lecture you, House," Cameron puts her left hand on his right arm. "I know how you feel. You feel hurt and frustrated, but it'll pass. You just have to hold on and wait, and believe that it'll get better." She adds tenderly.  
"What I'm doing here, is exactly that," he agrees, "I'm holding on." He's less defensive as he talks.  
"You don't have to do it alone," Cameron adds.  
"I'm not," House looks down at his feet. Suddenly he doesn't feel like elaborating on the topic of his company.  
Her hand on his arm soothes him better than all her words. He doesn't want it to go away, so when she attempts to remove it, he covers her hand with his, not letting go.  
That action causes her to stare at him. She takes in all the details of his appearance, suddenly finding him so close to her. Her gaze roams over his naked upper body and his hair, again longer and curly as she likes it, and finally stops on his face, only to find him watching her closely.  
"Stop staring," he says, "I'm not dressed."  
His newfound shyness makes Cameron chuckle softly. But also it alarms her. House was never the one ashamed of anything physical. They're doctors, so a human body is not something forbidden or unknown. Then something has changed in him. Something that brings the air of intimacy and sexuality between them. Or maybe it hasn't changed, but instead has been finally brought to surface. She leans to get his shirt lying on the cover of the bed, and hands it to him.  
House puts it on but doesn't bother to button it. All this makes him break the contact with her hand, which he resumes shortly after by taking it between two of his ones.  
"Why have you come?" House asks. He didn't expect her to show up. Not after their last meeting when he wanted to check up on her after her own painful breakup, but ended doing it in his usual twisted way.  
"I want to help you," simply puts Cameron. She is so disarming with her honesty.  
Their eyes meet again. She can see that he's hesitating about something, concern written on his face. She can see the internal struggle, the argument he's having with himself.  
"Then help me," he pleads finally, leaning forward. "Stay," he breathes, his face merely inches from hers, "please, stay here with me."  
The next moment their lips meet on their own accord, as if their bodies know better than their misguided owners. Her hands fly to his shoulders, and his land on her waist, but soon glide up her sides to cradle her face.  
Both of them are gentle, enjoying the slow and tender kissing, holding each other tight. When House agreed with Wilson that he needed help, he couldn't have imagined that. This is exactly what he needs. Her soft caress on his cheek, and her fingers in his hair, and her small hands clutching his shoulders, and, most of all, her warm lips on his.  
But the strain becomes uncomfortable with time, and House chooses to change their position.  
He pushes her down and rolls onto her in one graceful movement. It causes pain in his leg, but he ignores it, because there are other parts of his body that start demanding his attention.  
Cameron feels it too, when he's pressing her into the mattress. She feels him hardening, pulsating into her hip. It's the most arousing sensation she's ever experienced, and she closes her eyes. She can't believe it's really happening. But it is, and it feels so natural.  
House resumes the kissing. He brushes his lips all over her face, slowly moving to her neck. He rests there, breathing and open-mouth kissing every inch of her skin.  
"We can't," Cameron whispers when he pauses for a moment.  
"Why?" House asks against her skin.  
She sighs. Her sigh half-resembles a moan.  
"Just stay and let me make love to you," his lips are moving on her jaw as he talks. "I'll make it very good."  
She believes he can totally keep his promise.  
"No." Cameron refuses quietly.  
"Tell me why," he repeats, "give me reason to stop." He is nuzzling into her neck.  
"It's not right," she replies.  
"Not an argument," he answers. His hands bury under her to arch her back into his body.  
"Yes it is," Cameron insists, "for you. You were always the one to do what's right."  
House lifts his face to look at her. When has she learned to get him like that?  
"I only do what is right if _I_ believe that is right," he explains, "which is not the case now."  
Cameron knows exactly how he feels. She suddenly realizes that their situation now is just the same as when she's invited Chase to her home and to her bed for the first time. Only this time she's in Chase's place. She will never let him feel the guilt she felt after that night.  
"You're lying," she says sadly.  
And she's right. That, of course, also means there's a reason for them having sex not to be right, he thinks. And the reason is that she still has feelings for him left.  
House admits it, rolling off her to lie next to her. He closes his eyes and covers his face with his hands. He just needs someone to comfort him. He doesn't have to use her feelings for that. He never wanted to crush her.  
"I'll leave," she states. Cameron sits up, but before she leaves, she bends over to place a chaste kiss on his cheek. She just wants to say goodbye.  
She is caught unaware when he replies, catching her lips with his, and her waist with his hands. House is strong enough to lift her with his arms and place her down to sit on his belly.  
"Are you kidding me?" He asks, opening one of his eyes. He pulls her body close to his, and kisses her again, properly, while his hands slide down to her hips and then back up her sides.  
"No," she breathes when she has the opportunity, "I was just saying 'Goodbye, House'".  
"Okay," he lets her sit up, but his hands remain on her thighs, slightly massaging them. "Then I was saying 'Hey, Cameron, you look smoking hot today'. Wanna talk more?" He looks up at her, his eyes boring into her soul.  
She gets up and off the bed. "I have to go." She looks at him as he props himself up on his elbows. His face resembles that photo that one of their former patients managed to take. He looks like he's caring.  
And she thinks that maybe he really is, and the thought makes her even more determined in her decision to leave.

* * *

Later, in the evening of the same day, Cameron walks out of the shower and nests on a couch with a blanket and a book. After all the emotional turmoil she wants to calm down. The phone rings. Good thing it's not far to get it.  
"Hello?' She is surprised. Who's still using the fixed phone?  
"Cameron, hi." She recognizes the voice.  
"I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
"In general or today?"  
"Today."  
She doesn't know what to make of it.  
Still, she won't torture him withholding the reply.  
"No."  
The silence falls between them. Still neither one hangs up.  
"It's late," she says finally.  
"In general or today?"  
"Today."  
He doesn't know why he feels something like relief at her answer.  
The pause is there again.  
She is ready to hang up, when he speaks.  
"Cameron." He sounds guilty.  
"Don't." She doesn't want it, "you were drunk. It's understandable."  
He thinks he's developed a special hatred for the word. Suddenly everybody understands him.  
"I beg to differ. I was not drunk."  
"You've taken Vicodin."  
"Only a Vicodin since morning. It's nothing for me."  
What does he mean by this? Why is he so insistent he was _compos mentis_?  
She keeps silent.  
"Cameron."  
"You know I was in a bar when I found a perfect metaphor for you." House continues.  
"You're a liqueur. You taste sweet and smell fruity but there's strength hidden. And if one is not careful enough it's very easy to get drunk without noticing it."  
Is House being romantic?  
"I want you."  
"I want to touch you with every part of my body."  
"I want to kiss you all over and then once again."  
Cameron swallows with an effort.  
"Are you drunk _now_?"  
"Maybe. Is the bottle half-full or half-empty? Don't-"  
She hangs up.  
"-hang up." He says to the phone. "Well, at least the whiskey is still here."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
